


Curiosity brings Danger

by lozzielou



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amelia has a medical condition, Asthma, Asthma Attacks, Child in Peril, Child threatened with a knife, Escape Attempt, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hiding, Ink Bendy wants Amelia alive for unknown reasons, Ink Bendy wants to keep Amelia, Ink Demon, Kidnapping, Little girl gets attacked by Bullies, Main Character is Granddaughter of Joey Drew, Nine year old, Sammy drugs a child, This story will feature both Evil Bendy and good Bendy, Young child finds herself in danger, and attempts to sacrifice her, attempted sacrifice, curious child, hostage, makes things a little more dramatic, small girl becomes trapped in the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: After being attacked by Bullies,Asthmatic Nine year old Amelia Drew, the granddaughter of Joey Drew hides away in his old cartoon studio but soon finds herself in danger after "Bendy" finds out who she is and plans to keep her from leaving, will little Amelia manage to escape the cursed studio or will she find herself being a prisoner of the Ink Demon himself?





	1. Chapter 1

As the school bell rang for the final time that day, Amelia Drew gathered up her belongings from her desk and packed them away into her rug sack, the Nine year old was a shy,quiet little thing that didn't have many friends and was often branded as a freak due to her being an Asthmatic, she was also the granddaughter of a Joey Drew who owned the run down old cartoon studio over sixty years ago and she often passed the old abandoned building everyday on way to and from school, Amelia had never met her Grandfather as he had mysteriously disappeared around the same time the studio had closed down which was a long time before she was born and the little girl often asked questions but her parents never seemed to want to talk about him but she did know that he had created a little cartoon Devil named Bendy, she had seen reruns of his old cartoons on TV and she was always fascinated by the fact that her grandfather had created these cartoons.

"Amelia, did you remember to take your Medication this lunch time?" her teacher,Mrs. Parsons asked and Amelia nodded, her parents often sent her to school with medication for her Asthma and instructed her to take it at lunch time, she also carried an Asthma pump around with her.

"Yes I did Mrs. Parsons" the little girl replied as she fastened up her pink windbreaker over her red, orange and purple turtle neck sweater, denim knee length skirt,white leggings and purple converse sneakers.

"Okay I'll let your parents know" Mrs. Parsons replied as Amelia slung her rug sack over her back and left the classroom. Her parents would often get concerned over her condition and that was due to the fact that she had suffered many sever Asthma attacks ever since she was five years old so they had to make sure she would still take her medication during school hours.

Meanwhile, a gang of boys who were a couple years above Amelia at school where hanging outside the school gates when they noticed little Amelia walk past, seemingly avoiding eye contact with them and without any hesitation, began to follow the girl and throwing taunts.

"Hey, wheezy, why are you walking away from us?" a chubby sandy haired boy taunted before grabbing her by the shoulder "what's your problem, do you have trouble with your hearing as well as your breathing?"

"Leave me alone Derek" Amelia pleaded as the rest of the group surrounded her and she could feel her eyes starting to water "just leave me alone."

"No you stupid girl" Derek sneered, walking up to her and grabbing her by the ponytail "you need teaching a lesson about ignoring me" he turned to his cronies "hold her" two boys grabbed her arms to prevent her from running away as Derek took out a pocket knife and held it to her throat "just because you're the granddaughter of some guy who owned that run down old cartoon studio that's been closed down for so many years doesn't give to the right to think you're better than us and just because you got a medical condition doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you, now" he pressed the knife up against her throat as tears began to fall down her cheeks "it's time someone taught you a lesson for being such a stuck up little bitch" before he got the chance to do her any harm, a quick thinking Amelia kneed Derek in the groin, pulled herself away from his two cronies and took off running.

"YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHEEZY BRAT" Derek yelled before he and his gang took off after the little girl who continued to run without looking back but she could hear them pursuing after her and yelling out all kinds of threats, it was a pretty unsettling site to see a gang of Twelve year old boys chasing after an Asthmatic Nine year old girl and threatening to harm her. The little girl continued to run, trying to find a place to hide when she came across what looked like an empty building and without any hesitation, bolted inside and slammed the door shut before taking a few puffs from her inhaler and then pressing her ear against the door to hear Derek and his gang outside.

"You can't hide in there forever Drew" Derek taunted "we'll be waiting, we're not going anywhere." Knowing that Derek and his Gang wouldn't be leaving any time soon, Amelia knew the best thing to do was to hide in this empty building for a while until they would eventually get bored of waiting and leave. As she walked away from the door and turned around, she found herself in what seemed to be an abandoned workshop and seeing what was plastered on the walls gave away exactly where she was.

"Wow" she whispered, looking up at a poster with the words Bendy in Little Devil darling written on in Black bold letters "I must be in my grandpa's old cartoon studio" the girl was too busy running away from the gang of bullies that she had not even notice the sign on the front of the building reading out JOEY DREW STUDIOS.

"Well, guess I could explore for a little bit while I wait for Derek and his gang to leave" she pointed out before walking into the open area ahead to find that a projector was still running but nothing projecting on the wall.

"Has this been running all this time?" she wondered, quite amazed but also confused by the fact that the place had been abandoned for at least sixty years and that projector had seemingly been running for all this time and hadn't lost power, unless there was someone else here but as far as Amelia could tell, she was the only one in there right now. Standing up against the wall near the projector was a Bendy cutout, it's pie cut eyes seemed to stare right at Amelia who gave a small smile and walked over to the cut out.

"Hey there Bendy" she said,standing on her tip toes to pat the cardboard cutout on top of the head since it was slightly than she was "I hope you don't mind but i'm going to be hanging around here for a little while, at least until those big mean boys waiting outside go away" the cutout said nothing, it just continued staring at the little girl "well, see ya around." Amelia then turned around and headed off in the other direction as the eyes on the cut out seemingly followed her movements and as she entered into the next area, she was greeted by an eerie message on the wall that appeared to be smeared in Ink.

"Dreams come true?" she asked out of curiosity "wonder what that could mean?" thinking nothing off it, she continued onward and saw something at the end of the corridor, something huge and still feeling curious, the little girl walked towards the end of the corridor to find what appeared to be a huge machine, Amelia looked up at the sign above her head and saw that it read out INK MACHINE.

"I guess this is the Ink machine huh" she pondered, walking up to it and noticed that Ink was flowing from it, splashing onto the ground and she had to jump back to prevent any of the stuff splashing onto her shoes "I guess they left this thing running also." After she had finished having a look at the Ink Machine, Amelia walked out of the room and turned round the corner just as black Ink like tendrils began snaking across the wall accompanied by what sounding like a growling breathing sound, something appeared to be following the little girl but she was unaware of this, she was too busy exploring her grandfather's old studio.

"This place sure is weird but interesting at the same time" she said to herself "wonder why they never reopened this place, it's just..." she caught something in the corner of her eye and the child looked over to see what appeared to be the corpse of an anamoprhic wolf like character strapped to what appeared to be a surgical table and it's chest appeared to be ripped open and it's insides taken from it's body and the terrifying image caused Amelia to freeze on the spot in pure fear and she could feel her chest begin to tighten, indicating that she was possibly about to have an attack and she took her puffer from her coat pocket but just as she was about to use it, she felt a pair of hands clamp on her shoulders.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said from behind her "what's a sweet little girl like you doing in a place like this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia felt her body tense up as she felt an unsettling presence behind her, whoever was standing behind her had their hands clamped tight on her shoulders and she could hear what sounded like a low breathing like growl, before she could react, whoever was behind her gripped her shoulders even tighter and spun her round to face them and the child gasped as she was greeted by a tall figure that appeared to be made entirely out of Ink, indicating that they wasn't human and they stood at least eight feet tall, towering over her small Nine year old form but as she looked up at it's face, she saw that it bore a striking resemblance to the cartoon her Grandfather had created all those years ago, it wore the same white bow tie and it had the same large toothy grin with Ink covering most of it's face.

"Are you lost child?" the creature or "Bendy" as it appeared to be asked as Amelia slowly backed away, taking several puffs from her inhaler "hehehe, it's been a long time since anyone came here, it's been a long time since I've hunted down and taken the life of an innocent one, better start running girly, it will makes things more fun, well, for me at least." Without any hesitation, the little girl turned around and broke into a run as "Bendy" proceeded to pursue her as she ran for the exit, risking to take her chances with Derek and his gang rather than that twisted form of a cartoon character her Grandfather had created all those years ago.

"Almost there, almost there" she muttered as she almost reached the exit, only to have the floor give out from underneath her feet but as she began to fall through, she found herself dangling in the air as "Bendy" caught the girl by her rug sack.

"Gotcha little girl" he sneered as she began an attempt to wriggle herself free, taking the chance to let herself fall into the darkness below "now it's time to play" he then proceeded to pull her up as she wriggled harder and kicked her legs furiously "stop wriggling you little brat" he began to yank her upwards but Amelia continued wriggling until her arms slipped away from the straps and "Bendy" watched as she disappeared into the darkness, growling in frustration that his new prey had gotten away and all he had was a child's rug sack.

"Heh, the child probably didn't survive the fall anyway" he grumbled "still, maybe I can look in this rug sack of hers, maybe it might say who she is." He then proceeded to unzip Amelia's rug sack and began to pull out the contents which included pills for her Asthma, wallet and some of her school work.

"Hmm, what is this?" the Ink Demon pondered, noticing something written on the wallet "if found, please return to Amelia Drew, Drew hmm, that name sounds very familiar" it didn't take him long to realize "hehehe, I think I have an idea who that child is, hmmm, this is going to be very interesting indeed, I think I'll keep her here, I must make sure that she doesn't escape" he tightened his grip on the wallet "better watch your back, Grandchild of Joey Drew" he chuckled as he walked through the wall via a Ink like portal to begin searching for the little girl.

Meanwhile, Amelia had found herself in what appeared to be the lower levels of the studio, relieved that she had managed to escape "Bendy" and now all she had to do was find a way out but also try and get her rug sack back as it contained her medication for her Asthma and her parents if she came home without it, but if she couldn't get it back, she would just have to say that Derek and his gang ripped it from her and threw it in the river, after all, there was the chance they might believe her if she told them that she lost it when being attacked by a twisted version of Bendy.

"Maybe there's a way out down here somewhere" she said, taking a few puffs from her inhaler "was a big mistake coming here." After taking some time to recover from the fall, the little girl got to her feet and began making her way down a series of staircases, indicating that she was possibly going deeper and deeper but if she could just find a way out then everything would be okay, she could leave this place and go home. The girl continued walking down the stairs and as she got nearer to the bottom, she could faintly here the sound of someone either singing or reciting a poem, giving her the hint that she wasn't the only one here, apart from "Bendy" of course, but he exactly wasn't human.

"Is, there anybody here?" she called out as she reached the bottom of the staircase and into a room to see a figure stood in the middle of the room with their back to her but from what she could tell they were wearing dirty white trousers held up by braces of the same colour and they also appeared to be covered in ink and as they turned around, Amelia saw that this person was wearing an old worn looking Bendy mask with a gaping hole where his mouth should have been.

"Now, what do we have here?" the stranger questioned, his voice had a soothing yet unsettling tone to it and that made little Amelia feel uneasy "what brings you all the way down here my little sheep?" the girl didn't know what to do or say, this stranger gave her the creeps and the the way his voice sounded wasn't make things slightly any better.

"Don't say much do you" he pointed out as he began walking towards her, making her step back into the wall behind as he reached her and knelt down to her level "so, what's you're name little one?"

"I I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or tell strangers my name" Amelia stammered as the strange Inky person tilted his head to one side.

"Ah I see, well you seem to be a very sensible child , you're parents must have taught you very well about stranger danger" he replied "anyway, my name is Sammy Lawrence, so, now I'm no longer a stranger, because you know my name, now, how about you tell me who you are."

"Amelia Drew" the girl replied, still having an uneasy feeling about this person.

"Amelia Drew huh, you know the name Drew sounds very familiar to me, very familiar" Sammy implied "so tell me little Amelia, are you hungry?"

"A little I guess" she replied as she began to feel her stomach rumbling, it had been a few hours since she had last eaten. Sammy smirked from under his mask and held out an Inky hand to the child.

"Come along little shee- I mean Amelia, I'll get you some food" he offered "then I'll help you get out of here, your parents must be getting worried about you." Before the little girl could reply, Sammy grabbed her hand and practically dragged her through the lower levels of the studio until they reached an area that seemed to be the music department.

"Why did you take me all the way down here?" Amelia asked, taking out her inhaler and taking a puff as Sammy tilted his head again.

"You're an Asthmatic?" he asked and Amelia nodded before asking him again why he had brought her all the way down here.

"Oh, my office is down here, I'd figure you could sit in there and have some food before you leave" he replied "come along now." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down a corridor until they reached his office.

"I really should get going now" Amelia pointed out, beginning to get a little suspicious about this Sammy person "I mean it was nice of you to offer to help me get out of here and give me something to eat also but I'll have something when I get home.

"Now don't be so silly little Amelia, I can hear that little stomach of yours rumbling" Sammy replied, pulling the little girl into his office and sitting her down on the chair "now you wait here like a good little girl and I'll get you a nice can of bacon soup." Smirking from under his mask, Sammy turned around and left his office, locking the door to ensure that Amelia didn't try and leave.

"Boy he sure is persistent" she muttered to herself "I wonder why he's hanging out down here and why he's covered in Ink?." After a few minutes, Sammy returned to his office carrying a can of bacon soup.

"Here little Amelia, this should keep you going" he said, handing her the open can of cold soup "I do apologize if it's cold but there isn't anything to heat up soup in this area."

"Thank you" Amelia simply replied despite still feeling nervous and uneasy but she had been brought up to be well mannered and polite.

"I know it's not much but it's the only source of food in this place" Sammy replied" well, what are you waiting for, drink up." Amelia noticed his tone seemed to be a little impatient, almost like he was eager for her to drink it so she did so and noticed that it tasted a little odd but maybe because it had been down here for some time, she also noticed that Sammy was leaning against the wall, watching her and it almost appeared like he was waiting for something. After she had finished, the little girl began to feel a little light headed and dizzy.

"What's happening to me?" she mumbled as her vision began to grow blurry "I feel really tired all of a sudden." Amelia was now beginning to become vaguely aware of her surroundings that she didn't acknowledge Sammy walking over to her and picking her up from the chair.

"Shush now my little sheep" he cooed, watching as she fought to stay conscious "don't fight it, just sleep, everything's going to be okay, just sleep my little sheep, rest your head, it's time for bed." Before long, the little girl became limp and unconscious in his hold and Sammy grinned from under his mask in a sinister manner, the sleeping powder he had slipped into the bacon soup had worked successfully.

"It's almost time my little sheep" he said to the unconscious Nine year old child he held in his arms before looking up at a picture of Bendy on the wall above his desk "soon, my lord will set me free" he focused his attention back to Amelia "and I think you will be a perfect sacrifice for my lord and saviour" he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes "can I get an amen?."


	3. Chapter 3

After ensuring that Amelia was now fully unconscious, Sammy carried her deeper into the bowels of the studio and into a room where he had a pentagram already drawn in the case and innocent soul would happen to wander into the studio. He sat the girl up against the wooden beam behind the pentagram and began tying her hands tightly behind it to ensure that she wouldn't try to escape and ruin his chances of being freed from his Inky prison of a body.

"There we go, nice a tight, now my little sheep won't be roaming away" he implied after he finished tying her up before walking in front to take a look at the child he was about to sacrifice, she was really young, couldn't be no older than Nine years old at the least and he could also hear a raspy like breathing coming from her which was possibly caused by her asthma and all of this made what he was about to do to her seem cruel but he would do anything to ensure that his Lord and saviour would set him free.

"I will wait until my little sheep awakens" he stated, knowing that the sleeping drug in her system would eventually wear off and she would regain consciousness "than I'll begin the ritual, I want my little sheep to be awake for that." Around half an hour later, Sammy heard a small cough followed by a groan and he looked over to see that Amelia was beginning to regain consciousness so he slowly walked over to her as she blinked her eyes her eyes in confusion.

"Nice to see that you have finally awakened my little sheep" he cooed as she slowly lifted her head up, her eyes adjusting to after being in an unconscious state "now we can begin."

"Huh" Amelia mumbled in confusion, her head was fuzzy from being drugged and it took a few minutes for it to clear "what?" Sammy took hold of her chin and forced her to look up at him as her head and vision begin to clear, realising that she was tied up and the little girl immediately began to panic, trying to escape from her bonds.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you, you're tied up tightly so you won't be roaming away my little sheep" Sammy cooed "well, seeing as you're now awake, we can begin the ritual."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked "and why did you tie me up... I thought you were going to help me get out of here."

"Oh you silly silly little girl" Sammy chuckled "didn't mommy and daddy ever tell you not to trust strangers, you don't know if they planning on sacrificing you to an Ink Demon that resides in an abandoned cartoon workshop" Amelia's eyes widened in horror "that's right my little sheep, once Lord Bendy accepts you as an offering, I will finally be free from this dark Inky abyss that I call a body."

"No, please" Amelia begged, feeling an asthma attack coming on, possibly brought on by the current situation she was in right now "let me go, I want to go home,I want my mommy and daddy."

"Shush now little sheep" Sammy cooed, placing a hand over her mouth and looking up at the pipes on the ceiling as the sound of something crawling through them could be heard "I can hear him, crawling above us" he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh "my lord approaches" he looked back at a terrified, now hyperventilating Amelia "soon my little sheep, he will hear me, he will set me free." He stood up and walked into a nearby room , leaving little Amelia tied up in the middle of the pentagram and on the verge of having an asthma attack and the child tried another attempt to untie herself when she heard what sounded like a microphone being switched on.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep" Sammy's voice echoed through the speakers on the walls in the room as Amelia began looking around in pure fear "rest your head, it's time for bed, in the morning you may wake or in the morning, you'll be dead" all of a sudden the whole room began to shake as the gate shutters across from were Amelia was tied up began to open and the little girl became filled with panic, attempting harder to free herself "hear me Bendy, arise from the darkness, arise and claim the offering I have brought you" Amelia looked at the darkened hallway ahead of her, expecting "Bendy" to come charging down it, towards her "I summon you Ink Demon, show yourself and take this innocent sheep." All of a sudden, Amelia heard a loud crash coming from the room that Sammy had gone into, followed by a inhumane screech.

"No, stay back, my lord" his now panicked voice echoed around the room just before she heard "Bendy's" inhumane, demonic voice.

"You dare take what is mine" "Bendy" implied, his voice echoing through the speakers "the child belongs to me, she is mine and you took her from me, now you must pay."

" But my Lord, I was offering the child as a sacrifice to you, so you could free me" Sammy replied as the Ink Demon let out another screech whilst Amelia had almost managed to get her wrists free.

"I want her alive, don't you even know who she is" "Bendy" stated "she is the grandchild of Joey Drew, I want to mark her as my own and you will not sacrifice her" Amelia's eyes widened in horror, "Bendy" was planning on keeping her and that made her more determined to escape, with just a few more attempts and then she would be free.

"But I am your prophet, I am your...ahhhhhh" Sammy yelled right before what sounded like "Bendy" lunging at him echoed around the room just as Amelia managed to free herself and the little girl stood up was still a little woozy from the sleeping powder and she fell to her hands and knees just as a group of Inky like creatures suddenly shot up from the floor and began making their way towards Amelia as she struggled to stand.

"No" she begged but it was no use, she still hadn't fully recovered from being drugged plus her asthma was making her breathless and just as the Ink creatures almost reached her, she found a pipe lying on the floor and using all her strength, she grabbed it and fought off the creatures. After hitting them all, Amelia managed to pull herself to her feet but still kept hold of the pipe for self defense and began making her escape down the corridor ahead of her.

"Oh thank goodness, the exit" she sighed with relief, seeing the exit just ahead of her and the child began making her way towards it only for "Bendy" to suddenly emerge from the Inky pool right where the exit was and little Amelia backed away, clutching her chest as her asthma attack worsened.

"Hello...Amelia...little Amelia Drew" the Ink Demon chuckled as he slowly began making his way towards the little girl who was backing away, eyes wide with fear "don't be scared little one, I won't hurt you...granddaughter of Joey drew, come here." Shaking her head, Amelia turned and bolted in the opposite, stumbling a few times as "Bendy" pursued after her.

"You cannot escape Amelia" he called out as Amelia ran through the halls as black inky tendrils crept along the walls "you cannot escape your fate." Despite still feeling groggy after consuming bacon soup laced with sleeping powder and in the process of having an asthma attack, Amelia quickened up her pace and ran straight for the room at the end and once she entered, the little girl slammed the door shut behind her and blocked it with a piece of wood.

"AMELIA!" "Bendy" yelled from the other side, attempting to bang the door down as Amelia slid down the wall, gasping and wheezing "COME OUT HERE LITTLE GIRL, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS STUDIO, YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US..NOW OPEN THIS DOOR." He continued banging on the door for a few more minutes as Amelia lay slumped against the wall, her asthma attack becoming more severe and her vision was beginning to become blurry and her current condition had left her helpless and vulnerable if "Bendy" managed to break down the door but after a few more attempts, he finally gave up and slunk away just as Amelia heard a pair of voices approaching.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody run in here" a high pitched voice with a slight Brooklyn accent stated,followed by another voice that had a southern twang to it.

"Come on let's go check it out." Mustering what strength she had, Amelia lifted her head up as what appeared to be a cartoon wolf walked into the room followed by a smaller figure and despite Amelia's blurred vision, there was no mistaken that it was none other than Bendy and not the eight foot Inky corrupted one that had just been chasing after her but the actual cartoon Bendy and there was no mistaken that the cartoon wolf stood with him was none other than Boris the wolf, another character from the cartoons.

"B-Bendy...Boris?" she managed to say through her raspy breathing "you're...real?" as her vision began to fade, she could just make out Bendy walking towards her and crouching in front of her.

"Hey there kid, you okay?" he asked and just as she began to lose consciousness, Amelia could feel him giving her shoulder a small shake "little girl, what's wrong, stay awake kid, it's too dangerous to be taking a nap out here." The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the little toon's worried expression as he tried to keep her awake but it was no use, Amelia's head slumped onto her chest, finally losing consciousness.

Author's note

So yeah I decided to have two Bendys in this fic, one being the Evil Ink Bendy that hunts you in the game and the other is the small cartoon Bendy and just so anyone doesn't get mixed up, evil Bendy will be written as "Bendy" and normal Bendy will be written without speech marks, thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

As little Amelia fell unconscious, Bendy turned to Boris with a confused but also worried expression, who was this girl, what was she doing in the studio and why was she struggling to breath right before she passed out.

"Is she dead?" the little toon asked as Boris made his way over to examine the girl and saw that she was still breathing but it was really shallow and raspy.

"She's still alive but her breathing sounds pretty bad" Boris replied before checking her pockets and pulled out her inhaler before examining it " looks like she has some kind of medical condition that affects her breathing and she uses this thing to help her breath."

"Hang on didn't one of the workers have a condition like that" Bendy piped up "they had to use something exactly like that to help them breath, think it was called Asthma or something, do you think that's what could be wrong with the kid?" Before Boris could answer, there came a loud bang from the other side of the door as dark inky trails began to fill the room.

"Oh no, not now" Bendy groaned as his evil counterpart pounded on the door, attempting to break it down whilst calling out Amelia's name "Boris, let's get the kid out of here, it's not safe." Boris nodded and lifted the little girl up from the ground as a small moan escaped from her mouth, giving the indication that she was still alive.

"Hurry, let's go to the safe house and then see if we can help her" Bendy implied before the two cartoons ran down the hallway with Boris carrying Amelia who was now beginning to come round but unaware of what was going on in her weakened state. After travelling further on into the studio, the pair finally reached the safe house and Boris looked down in his arms to find the small child he held beginning to stir.

"I think she's waking up" the cartoon wolf implied as another small moan escaped from the little girl's mouth followed by a wheezy cough "but her breathing's still pretty bad."

"Oh boy, well let's take her through to the bedroom" Bendy replied and Boris nodded, carrying Amelia down a small hallway and into what appeared to be a room with a hammock and a bed which Boris placed her one just as the child gave a small,shuddering gasp and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there kid?" Bendy smirked as the little girl looked at the toon in confusion once her vision cleared "I have to say you had me and my pal quite worried back there." Amelia tried to speak but instead she let out a wheezing cough as she still struggled to get oxygen to her lungs but luckily with his quick thinking, Boris took out her inhaler and handed it to her.

"All better now?" Bendy asked once she finished using her inhaler before looking at the little toon with a rather confused expression "You know, you gave me and my buddy quite a scare, anyway, what's a little girl like yourself doing all the way down here anyway, it's not exactly safe, not with that freaky copy of myself roaming around."

"So, there's two of you?" Amelia asked, her voice sounding a little raspy.

"I guess you could put it that way" Bendy replied, sitting on the bed next to the child and noticed she was still looking at him with a confused expression "what's wrong huh kiddo, are you wondering why there's two of me in this place, well let me put it this way, one of us is the original and the other is basically a copy, an impostor so to speak."

"So, you must be the original then?" Amelia stated as Bendy grinned in response, indicating that she wasn't wrong "so, if you're the real Bendy, then who is the evil one?"

"It's kind of a long story but enough about all that kiddo, you haven't even told us who you are" he implied "what's you're name little girl?"

"It's Amelia, Amelia Drew." After the child revealed who she was, Bendy's facial expression suddenly changed but he quickly smiled again before taking the girl's hand and giving it a shake.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Amelia Drew" he replied before letting go of her hand "you know, you're second name sounds very familiar, Drew." Amelia nodded and explained that she was the granddaughter of Joey Drew causing the two cartoons to look at each other before Bendy turned his attention back to the little girl.

"You know, you're grandfather was our creator, he owned this entire place you know" Bendy explained "is this why you're here, to check out his cartoon studio?"

"Well not exactly, some older kids were threatening me with a knife so I ran in here to get away and I didn't realize that this was the studio he owned until I saw all the posters with his name on them and the cardboard cut outs of you" she explained "so, I just kinda ended up exploring and that's when I ran into that other Bendy, that tall, scary one, I think he's after me now."

"Well don't worry kid, you're save here" the small toon Bendy reassured the little girl, patting her on the shoulder "that monster won't get you here."

"Thank you"Amelia replied with a shy smile before letting out another wheezy cough before she felt her chest tighten as another Asthma attack began to flare up.

"Here, take this" Boris said, handing Amelia her Inhaler so that she could use it to ease off the attack and once she had finished, she almost collapsed back onto the bed but still remained conscious despite being pretty exhausted.

"I think we should wait until you've fully recovered before we help you get out of here" Bendy stated, placing his hand on the little girl's forehead "and you seem to be running a slight fever also."

"But what about that Ink Demon?" Amelia asked, her voice shaking "if he's coming after me then it may be impossible for me to try and get out of here."

"Now don't you worry about him, nothing bad will happen to you, now when you've got me and Boris with you" the good version of Bendy reassured her "we won't let anything bad happen to you, now, you get some rest and once you've fully recovered, we'll help you get out of here." Amelia nodded and slowly closed her eyes as the two toons got up to leave, only for the little girl to open her eyes again and turn to them.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to my grand father?" she asked.

"Now don't you worry yourself about that right now kiddo" Bendy pointed out "you just focus on recovering so you can get out of this hell hole and back in the safety of your own home." The little girl nodded as fast asleep in seconds, feeling really exhausted from the things she had went through during her time in the studio so far whilst Bendy and Boris quietly left the room and went into the kitchen area.

"So how are we going to get the girl out of here with your evil counterpart roaming around?" Boris asked as the pair of them sat at the table in the corner of the room "if he is after her then we'll need to be careful, also her condition could make things more tricky."

"Don't worry I'll figure something out" Bendy replied despite being unsure himself on how they were going to get Amelia out of the studio "we can't let her go out there all alone, not with her condition and giving how young she is, no, me and you are going to help her get out."

"Do you think we should tell her about her Grand father?" Boris asked only for Bendy to shake his head in response.

"No, we mustn't, she must never know what happened to her him" he spoke in a low tone just as a clanking sound came from the pipes on the ceiling above them, almost as if something or someone was crawling through them and Bendy slowly lifted his head, looking up at them "and we can't let the Ink Demon take her either, if he does, then the kid will never get out of this place."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Boris and regular Bendy had found Nine year old Amelia Drew and brought her back to the safe house where she was now slowly recovering from her Asthma attack but they would still need to keep an eye on her condition due to the fact she had lost her bag pack that contained her medication and all she had was her inhaler which could possibly run out.

"Do you feel a little better now Amelia?" the little toon asked and the child nodded "well that's good, because I think it's time that we helped you find your way out."

"Do you think we'll be able to find a way out?" Amelia asked "what if there isn't a way out and I'm trapped here forever, my Mommy and daddy are going to be really worried about me."

"Now you listen to me young lady" Bendy replied,looking Amelia straight in the eyes "don't you go thinking that, me and Boris promised to get you out of here and that's exactly what we're going to do,now,seeing as you've recovered I think we should think about making a move and don't worry, me and Boris will be with you all the way." Amelia nodded and smiled a little before nodding, the little girl was determined to get out of this place and go home, she couldn't help thinking just how worried sick her parents must be, especially with her condition.

"So,when are we getting out of here?" she asked.

"I was thinking later today,seeing that you now seem a little more up on your feet since we first brought you here" Bendy replied, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels "the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get you out of this place. Now,I say we have some bacon soup before we leave, don't wanna go on our little adventure with empty stomachs do we?" the mention of Bacon soup made Amelia feel uneasy, the last time she had some she ended up being drugged and kidnapped by a madman who attempted to sacrifice her to the other Bendy.

"It won't make me pass out again will it?" she asked causing the other two to look at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about, of course it won't" Bendy reassured her "why on earth would you think that?"

"Well the last time I had some I went all dizzy and blacked out, the next thing I knew I woke up tied to a pole" Amelia explained "a man who called himself Sammy Lawrence gave me some of that bacon soup before I got tied up."

"That explains a lot" Bendy implied "he probably put something in there to make you pass out, he's been worshipping my evil counterpart and he was planning on sacrificing some one to him" the little toon began to feel anger building up inside him at the thought of that madman attempting to sacrifice an innocent little girl and the fact that she had a medical condition made him feel more angry "that maniac, how could he do that, what kind of monster would attempt to sacrifice an innocent child?"

"I think he's dead now" Amelia pointed out, fiddling with the hem of her anorak "I think the other Bendy got him, but I heard him saying something, the evil Bendy."

"What did he say, can you remember?" Boris asked, crouching down to the little girl's height and placing his hands on her shoulders "what did he say?"

"I can't really remember because I'd only just come round and my hearing was a little fuzzy, but it kinda sounded like he said that I belonged to him" she replied "I think he's planning on keeping me here for some reason." After hearing this, Boris looked at Bendy with a concerned expression, if the Ink Demon was planning on keeping Amelia in the studio, they knew that they had to get her out of here as soon as possible.

"Okay change of plan, I think we should get you out of this place right now" Bendy stated to the little girl as she looked at him with confusion before realizing,after telling them about how the other Bendy was planning on keeping her for some unknown reason.

"But what about the bacon soup?" Boris complained "I thought we were having that first."

"I know pal but Amelia's safety is more important and also her health, that's why we need to get her out of here as soon as possible because the longer she's here, the more danger she's in and you and me both know that her Asthma could get real bad, especially if she has no medication" Bendy explained.

"Oh sorry I forgot" Boris replied, looking a little guilty as Amelia walked over to the pair, looking a little worried as she overheard Bendy talking about how she was in more danger the longer she was there and now her health could be a stake.

"Hey don't look so worried kid, we'll get you out" Bendy reassured her "just stick with me and Boris okay and nothing bad will happen to you. Right, I think it's time we started making a move." Boris who had been gathering up cans of bacon soup to bring along nodded in agreement before joining Bendy and Amelia at the exit.

"Okay let's make a move, no wandering off alone, stick together" Bendy told Amelia and Boris "especially you Amelia, don't go wandering off alone, not if the Ink Demon is hunting you down. Now, do you have your inhaler with you?" the little girl nodded "good and what about any medication, do you have anything like that with you?"

"I had some pills in my bag pack but I dropped it when I first met the other Bendy, up on the first floor near the entrance" she replied.

"Hmm, I think one of us should go up there and get us while the other one stays with Amelia,it's not safe to leave her alone" Bendy implied "Boris, you know you're way around the ventilation system right."

"Yeah" Boris replied.

"Well here's what I need you to do, I need you to go up to the first floor and look for a bag pack, it has Amelia's medication inside and she's gonna need it" the little toon told the wolf before turning to Amelia "how bad does your asthma get if you don't have any medication?"

"Pretty bad" Amelia replied "I need to have my medication or else I could have a bad attack."

"Well that settles it then, Boris, you know what you need to do" Bendy stated and Boris gave a salute before entering into the nearest vent "don't you worry kid, he'll get your medication." Whilst Bendy and Amelia waited for Boris to return, the little girl asked why they wouldn't tell her about what happened to her grandfather and why he disappeared all those years ago.

"It's too complicated to explain and it also might scare you" Bendy replied "so it's best that you don't find out."

"Okay" the little girl replied innocently, listening to the clanking in the vents as Boris crawled through them "do you think he'll be able to find his way up to the first floor?"

"Sure kid, we've crawled through those vents plenty of times" the little toon replied "just you wait, he'll be back with your medication before you know it." Meanwhile, Boris had made it to the first floor and he found Amelia's bag pack laying on the floor, the contents strewn on the floor around it, giving the indication that someone had been going through it but there wasn't time to think about right now, he had to get back to Bendy and Amelia with the little girl's medication so he gathered up the bag pack and placed placed the items inside, including her pills.

"There, that seems to be everything" the wolf mumbled to himself before noticing the ink veins trailing along the wall and hearing that familiar growling, Boris knew very well what that meant, the Ink Demon was around somewhere and not wanting to hang around much longer, he gathered up the bag pack and crawled back into the vent just as "Bendy" limped into the room, looking around suspiciously.

"I could have sworn I heard someone in here" he stated "I wonder, could it have been that little girl, coming up here to retrieve her bag pack, because it seems to have disappeared, hehehehe, I wonder where she could be right now." He walked over to the cut out standing in the corner and used it to locate Amelia's current location, he would often use the cut outs to see around the studio without having to travel around and after some searching around, he found that she was somewhere in the lower levels, but she wasn't alone.

"So, that little pipsqueak is with her" he sneered, seeing the smaller, good Bendy with her "he must be protecting her, still no matter, he'll let his guard down eventually and when he does, I'll have the child in my clutches and then she'll never leave this studio." The Ink Demon chuckled in a sinister manner before using his portal to travel to the lower parts of the studio and begin hunting for the little girl and he would make sure that no one would get in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

When Boris returned with Amelia's medication, the trio began making their way through a darkened hallway and Bendy suggested that they should bring a flashlight with them so they could see where they were going.

"What's this for?" Amelia asked, noticing a wooden cupboard like structure in the corner of the room, it had what appeared to be a halo painted on the door with the words little miracle written above.

"Oh, that's a little miracle station" Bendy explained as Amelia walked around, getting a good look "there's loads of them throughout the studio, apparently they're hiding places, to hide from the Ink Demon I'm betting." Amelia noticed that Bendy shuddered a little after mentioning his evil counterpart, well she wasn't surprised, the creature was terrifying enough to make anyone shudder and it would have been a little more unsettling for Bendy, especially with them resembling him but having a more evil looking appearance.

"Okay, let's get moving" the little toon said, looking at the dark corridor ahead "it looks a little dark ahead so we could do with a flashlight."

"Will this one do?" Amelia asked, picking up a flashlight off a nearby desk.

"That'll do just fine little miss" Bendy piped up with a grin, taking the torch from her "okay gang let's move foreword and stick together, there could be a chance that the Ink Demon may show up and we can't let him get Amelia, that's the most important thing." Gripping the now switched on flashlight, Bendy proceeded to walk through the dark corridor with Amelia and Boris following behind.

"It's dark" the child stated, a hint of fear in her voice, thinking that the evil Bendy was going to come out and snatch her away.

"I know kiddo but let's just keep moving and we'll get out" Bendy reassured her "and don't worry, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you." The group continued on until they came to a room with a huge doorway that appeared to be bolted shut.

"Oh great, a dead end, now what are we going to do?" Bendy pointed out a Amelia and Boris followed behind them "got any ideas Boris?"

"Yeah, hand over that torch and i'll go through the vents, see if I can find anything to open the doors" Boris replied and Bendy handed him the torch. Boris then proceeded to crawl through the vents whilst Amelia and Bendy stood in the small compartment room.

"You okay kiddo?" the little toon asked, noticing that the girl seemed a little shaky and slightly peaky "you're chest hurtin or anything?" Amelia shook her head and just said that she was worried about the other Bendy showing up, remembering that he was still after her for some reason and she feared that he could possibly show up and take her away.

"Don't worry kid, everything's gonna be fine" Bendy reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder "nothing bad will happen. Oh and another thing, if your chest ever starts hurtin or feels tight just tell me and Boris okay." Amelia nodded just as the doors slowly began to open, revealing a long corridor which lead into what appeared to be a large toy room.

"Wow" was all Amelia could say as she and Bendy entered the huge room with a high ceiling, toys and plushies scattered everywhere, there was two couches at either side of the room, both surrounded by Bendy cut outs and at the end of the room was a large ink fountain "this place is bigger than I thought."

"Oh there is so much more young lady" Bendy implied "the studio is bigger than you think. Now, let's get moving,see if we can find Boris." The little girl nodded as Bendy took her hand and the pair began making their way up the staircase near the fountain, listening as they heard what sounded like a woman humming.

"What was that?" Amelia whispered.

"I don't know" Bendy replied with a suspicious look on his face before calling out "hello, is there anybody there?" there was no response so the pair continued up the stairs and onto the balcony which lead into a small room with some kind of machinery.

"Well there's the way out" Bendy stated, gesturing to the door at the other end of the room which had been blocked off by one of the toy shelves inside the room "but looks like we need to find a way to move these shelves out of the way, now" the toon began to inspect how the toy machine worked whilst Amelia stood by the entrance, nervously gripping the straps of her backpack "it seems like these cogwheels are jammed with toys so we'll need to remove them in order to get it working." Nodding, Amelia walked into the room and began helping Bendy unclog the toy machine and once they did, it began to work and allowed them to remove the shelf that was blocking the door.

"Welp, now that's sorted, let's continue onward" the little toon said, taking Amelia's hand before the pair of them walked into the next area which was filled with cut outs and plushies of what appeared to be a girl with little devil horns and a halo.

"Is this..." Amelia spoke only to be cut off as the room suddenly plunged into darkness "what's happening,why did it go dark?" before Bendy got a chance to answer her, the pair heard what sounded like a woman's voice singing.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...

I'm Alice Angel!

I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.

Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...

I'm Alice Angel!

I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.

This gal can grant your every wish..." a humanoid cartoon woman suddenly appeared from behind the glass of the booth at the other end of the room, screaming and banging her fists against the glass, causing Amelia yelp in fear, clutching her chest "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" the room once again became dark as a sinister chuckling could be heard and Amelia fell to her knees, her chest feeling tight and her breathing was raspy.

"I see you there" the same woman's voice spoke, it sounded like it was coming from right in front of Amelia and the little girl could feel someone grabbing her chin "a pair of new flies in my endless web" the hand on her chin now moved up to her cheek, gently stroking it "come along now my dear, let's see if your worthy to walk with angels." With that, the lights came back on and Bendy noticed straight away that Amelia was on the verge on having another asthma attack when he saw her on her knees, holding her chest and fighting to breath.

"Hey hey, it's okay" the little toon reassured, rushing over to the little girl and handing her inhaler over "just take it easy kiddo, you'll be okay in just a second." He placed a reassuring hand on her back as she took several puffs from her inhaler until she felt better, but she was still shaken up over their encounter.

"Was that...Alice Angel?" Amelia asked, her voice shaking slightly, she had remembered the character from the old cartoons but the person they had just seen was not like the cartoon.

"I don't know...I think it could have been" Bendy replied "but I think we should continue,do you feel alright to go ahead?"

"I think so, my chest doesn't feel tight anymore" Amelia replied, slowly pulling herself to her feet as Bendy helped her.

"Are you sure kiddo, we can wait a little while longer if you're still feeling a little uneasy" he suggested but Amelia shook her head.

"I just want to get out of this place, I want to go home, I want my Mommy and Daddy." Knowing that the little girl was determined to get out of this hell hole, Bendy accepted her request and the pair left the Alice Angel room, continuing on their journey to get Amelia out of this hell bound studio before the Ink Demon could get her in his clutches.


	7. Chapter 7

The encounter with Alice Angel had left Amelia pretty shaken but after recovering, she and Bendy continued onward into the next area which revealed two doorways with a sign naming the two paths, Demon and Angel.

"Oh boy, this is tricky" Bendy said,looking at the two signs "what path should we take?"

"I don't know, what would you say is the safest one?" Amelia asked,after encountering both the Demon and the Angel, both of them seemed to be pretty dangerous so it was a tough decision.

"Well these two paths seem like the only way to go so we'll have to go through one of them" Bendy implied "and no matter how dangerous the one we choose to go through is, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Amelia nodded and decided to head through the Angel path because she guessed that the Demon path could possibly lead to the Ink Demon's lair and she didn't want to end up in there,not with him being after her for reasons she still didn't understand,just what did he want with her, was it because she was Joey drew's granddaughter,could that be the reason why he was going after her.

"Do you think Boris got out of the vents okay?" the little girl asked as the pair walked down a long hallway, finding another miracle station in that area.

"Yeah, that guy knows his way around them like the back of his hand" Bendy replied as they came into the next area "I'm sure he is..." the little toon got cut off when a card board cut out of himself peeped around the corner, followed by a chuckle as Boris emerged,holding the cut out.

"Got ya guys" he chuckled before noticing the unimpressed expression on Bendy's face "hey what's with that face, I was just fooling around."

"Yeah well I think Amelia has had quite enough scares for one day" Bendy replied,taking the cut out from him and standing it up against the wall "she already had a fright when we were on our way to find you and it set off an Asthma attack, I don't think she wants to have another one." Boris looked over at Amelia who seemed to be okay but at the same time,she appeared a little jumpy.

"Oh sorry kiddo" Boris said,patting the girl on her head "I forgot about her condition."

"Not to mention the fact that Evil version of me is going after her so she's bound to be jumpy" Bendy added "but anyway enough chin wagging,let's just focus on getting her out of here" he then spoke in a whisper "and I don't think her medication could last long enough the longer she's here and it wouldn't be good on her lungs,she could get sick if she doesn't get out of here soon." He took Amelia's hand and the three of them headed into a room with shelves filled with various plushies.

"Oh great another dead end" Bendy groaned,finding another steel door blocking their path "now what do we do?" Boris began looking around,trying to see if there was anything they could use to open them.

"There's a lever right here" Amelia implied,pointing at a lever right next to the doorway "but it says that there's two that need throwing at the same time." With his grin stretching wider, Bendy gave the child a pat on the head.

"Amelia Drew you are a genius" he beamed "okay so we need to throw the two levers at once to open these doors, so me and Amelia will go find the other one and you get this on m'kay Boris." Boris gave a salute as Bendy and Amelia went to find the second lever and eventually found it by a poster with three villain like characters on the front, one resembling some kind of pirate,another resembling some kind of chimp like man in a tuxedo and the third appeared to be some kind of spider and underneath written in huge letters was THE BUTCHER GANG.

"Oh I remember these guys" Bendy sighed "always causing trouble in the cartoons but anyway,looks like we found the lever,you wanna go ahead and pull it." Amelia nodded and walked up to the lever but just as she was about to pull it, something burst out from the poster and launched itself at the little girl,causing her to fall to the ground.

"GET OFF HER" Bendy yelled,picking up a nearby spanner and using it to fend off the strange creature as it attempted to hit Amelia who was screaming in pure terror "LEAVE HER ALONE,BACK OFF." He continued to strike the creature until it ceased it's attack and scurried off, giving the pair the chance to get a good luck at it. The creature seemed to resemble the chimp like person from the poster only it's mouth seemed to be stretched open and one of it's eyes were missing, also one of it's legs was replaced by what looked like a plunger.

"Are you alright kid?" Bendy asked as a shaking Amelia nodded before taking a few puffs from her inhaler.

"W-was that one of those Butcher gang people?" she asked as Bendy helped her to her feet "it looked like one of them but he seemed,I don't know...broken."

"I think so" Bendy replied "but he's gone now,do you wanna pull the switch now?" the little toon asked and Amelia nodded before proceeding to do so "there we go and Boris should have also pulled the other one so let's head back shall we."

"Yeah,we should get back,before more monsters come out" Amelia replied in a quiet voice before she and Bendy headed back to the two metal doors that were now open and Boris was waiting for them.

"There you guys are,what took so long?" he asked.

"Well Amelia got attacked by some Butcher clone" Bendy replied "but I scared it off."

"So that was what all the screaming was then?" Boris asked and both Amelia and Bendy nodded at the same time "oh boy." After that little incident, the trio continued on their way, walking into a room with an elevator.

"Where does that elevator go?" Amelia asked "do you think it will take us out of this place?"

"Well we could find out, let's go in and see" Bendy replied before the three of them stepped inside the elevator,only for the doors to suddenly close before it started going down.

"Umm guys, the lift is moving by itself" Boris pointed out and Amelia was about to say something but she was cut off by a woman's voice speaking to them through a speaker system.

"My my, it is quite a surprise to see someone so young,so innocent in a place like this" the voice sounded just like the voice of Alice angel, the one Amelia and Bendy had encountered back in that room with all the Alice Angel dolls "tell me little girl,are you wanting to leave this place,well come down to my chambers and maybe I can find a way to help you get out." The elevator continued to descend downwards until it finally stopped at a floor with a bridge over what appeared to be a river of Ink and at the end of the room was a set of huge doors with a giant head of Alice Angel above it,holding what appeared to be a banner with the words SHE'S QUITE A GAL written on them.

"Come along now my dear,don't be shy,auntie Alice will not harm you" the angel's voice echoed throughout the room "you're little friends can wait outside, you come alone." Alice's tone sounded a little harsh with the last sentence and Amelia looked at Bendy and Boris with a worried expression.

"It's okay kid, we'll be right outside,we're not going anywhere" Bendy reassured the little girl who nodded silently before walking into Alice's chambers,fiddling with the bottom of her windbreaker.

"Do you think she'll be alright,Alice won't hurt her will she?" Boris asked.

"I hope not buddy,I hope not" Bendy replied "I promised that little girl that I'd protect her and i'll be damned if anything happens to her." The little toon then glared up at the Giant Alice head,hoping she wouldn't lay a finger on little Amelia who right now was approaching a room where she,Alice Angel herself was behind a glass screen and Amelia noticed right away that one half of her face was normal whilst the other was messed up,she also appeared to be torturing one of those Butcher clones, the one that had attacked Amelia to exact.

"Ah there you are my dear" Alice cooed,seeing the little girl standing in the doorway "come in,don't be shy." Amelia did so, timidly walking into the room as Alice came out from the room behind the glass screen and approached the child.

"Tell me my dear" she spoke,cupping Amelia's chin in her hand "what brings such a sweet child like yourself to the studio, this place isn't a safe place for children you know."

"S-some big kids were chasing me so I ran in here to hide but then I met that monster Bendy and he chased after me and it caused me to fall through the floor,now I'm stuck here and I can't find my way out" the little girl explained.

"So, I gather that you met him huh,the Ink Demon" Alice stated "well I'm surprised you managed to get away in one piece,those who wander into this here studio and encounter the Ink Demon never live to tell the tale,I wonder why he spared you" Amelia shrugged,not knowing herself "tell me little one,what is your age?"

"Nine years old ma'am" Amelia replied.

"My my, you are very young aren't you and i'm sure you would like to get out of this place don't you?" Amelia nodded "well I have some favours that need doing and if you be a good little girl and do them for me, I might just help you leave this place, now run along my dear,there is work to be done" Amelia was about to leave but Alice stopped her "oh and I forgot to mention one thing...beware the Ink Demon, he likes to roam these halls and if you run into him then I suggest you hide otherwise I'll have to find some other little errand person to do my favours,now run along now and remember what i said." Scared,Amelia nodded and scurried out of the room,unaware that very Ink Demon Alice had mentioned was hidden in the shadows,watching the little girl.

"So, that Angel has got the child running around,doing her errands hmm" he stated "he he he,this might be the perfect opportunity for me to grab her, especially if she's going to be distracted,better watch yourself little Amelia, I'm coming for you and once I get you in my grasp, you're mine, Amelia Drew, no one will ever see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia emerged from Alice's chambers and immediately, her voice could be heard speaking over the intercom, giving the girl her first instructions of what she needed to do.

"I need special gears for my machines, you'll be able to find them on level k" Alice instructed as Bendy looked at Amelia with confusion,did he just hear correctly,was Alice getting Amelia to collect gears for her machines?

"Listen here Alice" the little toon stated "if you think you can get Amelia to do you errands then you're making a big mistake, don't you even realize she's in no condition to stay here, she has a medical condition and doesn't have much medicine to help her, she needs to leave right now or she could get worse."

"But my little errand girl seems fine to me, she doesn't appear to be unwell, I'm sure she'll be fine" Alice replied over the intercom "oh yes I know who you are, you're that little Ink Demon impostor."

"Listen here ugly face, I'm the real Bendy, it's that Demon who's the impostor and he's after Amelia, that's another reason why she needs to leave right now, she has asthma and if she doesn't get out of her soon and her inhaler or medication runs out then she could have an asthma attack, that's why she needs to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Well the sooner she does my little favours, the sooner she can leave" Alice replied dismissively "well what are you waiting for my little errand girl, my spare parts won't come to me by themselves now, get a move on and remember what I said about the Ink Demon,he's out there."

"I don't think she's gonna let me leave until I do those favours for her" Amelia whispered.

"Are you sure you feel alright to do this, you don't wanna be overdoing it, not with your Asthma" Bendy implied and Amelia nodded,Alice did say she would help her get her out of this place if she did these favours for her,she just needed to be careful and not let herself be caught by the other Bendy. After Alice provided her with a wrench to collect the gears with, Amelia and Bendy headed back to the elevator and pressed the button for level K.

"Don't worry kid, I'm gonna stick with you for this, I'm not gonna let you do this on your own" Bendy assured the little girl "let's just do these errands so you can get out of here and go home." Amelia nodded,gripping the wrench tightly as the elevator reached the floor they needed to be at and the doors slid open before Amelia and Bendy stepped out except for Boris who remained inside.

"Hey bud ain't you coming?" Bendy asked,looking at Boris with a confused expression.

"N-no I think I'm gonna wait for you guys here" Boris replied "someone needs to guard the elevator, make sure no enemies come and try and tamper with it." Bendy looked at Boris suspiciously but shrugged it off and joined Amelia so they could start looking for the gears. The little girl and the cartoon looked all over the area but they eventually found the gears and even had another encounter with the butcher clone,Piper,the same one that had attacked Amelia when they first arrived at this floor but this time,Amelia was able to defend herself thanks to the wrench she had and once Piper had been knocked out cold, he dropped the last remaining gear and the girl picked it up immediately.

"Well done my little errand girl,that's just enough gears,now bring them back to me and try not to get caught by the Ink Demon on your way back" Alice's voice spoke over the intercom "I'll be very disappointed if he was to steal my little errand girl."

"Come on, let's head back and see what the next errand is" Bendy said before he and Amelia headed back to the waiting elevator but just before they reached it, the room suddenly became dark as black, Inky trails began to fill the room and before Amelia could react, Bendy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a nearby miracle station, slamming the door shut as his evil counterpart stalked into view, looking around as though he was hunting for something.

"Oh Amelia,Amelia drew,where are youu?" the Ink Demon called out in a taunting manner as he searched around the room as Amelia peeked through the little peep hole on the miracle station door and began to tremble but toon Bendy put his arms around her in a protective manner and covered her mouth to prevent her from crying out in fear "I know you're here little Amelia, you cannot hide forever child" her eyes widened in fear as he walked up to the miracle station and began running his fingers along the sides and along the peephole "there's no need to hide little Amelia, I won't hurt you, heh heh heh, I just want to be your friend, why would I want to harm such a sweet little thing like yourself" the little girl began to feel her chest tighten, watching and expecting the Ink Demon to rip the door from it's hinges and drag her and the good Bendy out from their hiding spot but thankfully he didn't, instead he let out an annoyed huff and stalked off,seemingly giving up and after he disappeared through one of his Ink portals, the pair exited the station.

"Phew,that was a close one" Bendy said with a huge sigh "come on Amelia, let's get out of here" he turned around to find the little girl sat against the wall holding her chest and gasping for breath, the Ink Demon almost catching them seemed to triggered off an Asthma attack "oh no, Amelia." The little toon rushed over and took her inhaler from her pocket before helping her use it as this attack seemed to be a pretty bad one.

"Okay,just take it easy, you'll feel better in a moment" the little toon reassured the girl, his hand on her back as she used her inhaler until she was able to breath properly again "there we go, you feeling better now?" Amelia nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet with a little help from Bendy "okay, we better give these gears to Alice, I think we've kept her waiting long enough." Amelia nodded and the pair of them took the elevator back to level nine to put the gears in the drop box outside her chamber doors.

"It's about time you got back my little errand girl, I'll have you know that I don't like waiting seeing as you took your time bringing the gears back" Alice implied.

"I, I'm sorry ma'am" Amelia timidly replied.

"Anyway, you're next task is to fetch me some thick Ink from three swollen searchers, if you don't know what they are, they're living Ink Creatures but the swollen ones are more larger and thicker than a regular searcher, you'll find them up on level 11 so get to it and don't keep me waiting" Alice demanded.

"Can't she at least have a little rest first, she just had an Asthma attack, that's why she took a while bringing the gears back" Bendy implied "at least let her rest for a couple of minutes."

"I think you may have misheard me, I specifically remember saying that I don't like being kept waiting" came Alice's response "so that means I want the job doing now so come on, get on with it." Knowing that it would be a waste of time trying to convince Alice that Amelia needed to take a little rest after her attack, Bendy simply glared at the Giant Alice Angel head as Amelia took her next weapon for the task, this one being a syringe to collect the thick Ink in.

"Let's just get this over with" the girl stated as she held the syringe in her hand.

"Yeah, maybe she'll stop complaining if we get a move on instead of hanging around" Bendy replied before turning and sticking his tongue out at the huge double doors before he and Amelia headed back to the elevator to carry out the next task whilst inside her Chambers, Alice watched the pair on her surveillance cameras that showed every part of the area they were in, watching and making sure they were doing the tasks. As she watched them enter the elevator,she didn't even notice that the Ink Demon had entered the room and he was walking towards her.

"Hello...Alice!" he sneered causing her to whip around to find him standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded yet her tone sounding nervous as she backed away as he towered above her "don't you touch me."

"Now there's no need to be like this now is there" he stated as he walked towards her until she ended up against the wall with no means of escape as he stood in front of her "I'm not here to hurt ya, I just wanna give you a little warning."

"Oh really and what is that then?" Alice questioned.

"I'm here to tell you to stop interfering with what's mine" "Bendy" stated in a threatening manner.

"And just what are you talking about?" Alice asked "I don't even have anything of yours so I have got no idea on what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the girl you sloppy dame" the Ink Demon raged,hitting the wall next to her "I'm talking about that child you sent doing your little errands, she's mine and I don't appreciate you using her as your little errand girl."

"Oh really and what makes you think that this Nine year old girl belongs to you?" Alice questioned, raising her one eyebrow "what's so important about her, she's just some little child that obviously wandered into the studio and I know that you don't take very kindly to intruders so what's different about this one?"

"Oh you really don't know do you?" he sneered, leering down at her "well if you want to know what's so important about the girl then I'll tell you, she is the granddaughter of Joey Drew, she belongs here also she's seen too much and if she escapes there could be the chance she could tell people about this place and we can't risk that, that is why she can never leave this place and I'll make sure of that, the girl must never leave, she belongs to me now and I'll keep her here for the rest of her life."


	9. chapter 9

As the Elevator reached level Eleven, Amelia kept a tight grip on the syringe as she and Bendy stepped out of the elevator with Boris staying behind in the elevator.

"Okay now we need to be careful when approaching the swollen searchers" Bendy explained "we don't wanna spook them so we just need to quietly sneak up on them."

"Right got it" Amelia replied before they began searching around the floor for any swollen searchers and ended up running into another Butcher gang member only this one looked similar to that of a pirate with it's head dangling from a rope tied to the piece of wood used as it's neck and as soon as it spotted Amelia, it made a beeline for the little girl but with his quick thinking, Bendy grabbed the syringe, pushed Amelia behind him and began attacking the clone until it dropped a piece of thick Ink and scurried away.

"Was that, one of those Butcher gang things?" Amelia asked, she was clearly shaken up and took a couple of puffs from her inhaler to calm herself "where are they coming from?"

"I don't know but they must be roaming the halls, like patrolling" Bendy replied "we'll need to keep our guard up in case any more threats show up. Okay, now let's collect this thick Ink and maybe this will be the end of all this and you can go home." This next mission was a little tricky because they had to sneak up on the swollen ones to collect their ink otherwise they would disappear into the floor but luckily the other Bendy didn't show up this time and once they collected enough Ink, they took the elevator back down to nine where Alice yet again gave them another task.

"How many more do I need to do before I can leave?" Amelia questioned, checking her inhaler to realize it had almost run out.

"Oh there's still a few more to do but don't worry my little errand girl, they shouldn't take you too long to do and as long as you don't let yourself be seen by Ink Demon you should be fine, now your next task is to collect power cores from level P, take this plunger, it might come to some use." The weapons dispenser then produced a simple toilet plunger and Amelia took it with a confused expression on her features.

"Why do I need a plunger if I'm collecting power cores?" the girl questioned, her expression puzzled.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Alice shrieked, causing Amelia to flinch and step back "JUST GET ON WITH IT OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE THIS STUDIO." Biting her lip, Amelia nodded silently before heading back to the elevator with Bendy walking beside her and as they got in, the little toon noticed that she was checking her inhaler with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright kid?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine" the little girl replied despite the fact that her inhaler was almost empty but she didn't want to worry her friend, as long as she kept calm and just did the tasks that Alice wanted her to do, she'd be fine and would be out of here soon. As soon as they reached the floor they needed to be at, Amelia kept a tight grip on the plunger and she and Bendy began getting to work on collecting the power cores and the toon began growing a little concerned for the child's health when he noticed that she had developed a slight cough and realized she was looking a little peaky.

"Are you sure you're ok kiddo, you're looking a little pale" he pointed out.

"I'm fine" Amelia insisted "let's just get this over with." The girl began getting to work in removing the power core from the little box on the wall but suddenly began to feel light headed and almost fell to the floor but Bendy managed to grab her in time.

"Listen, why don't you just sit down for a bit, I'll finish this of" he implied "can you breath alright?"

"My chest hurts a little" Amelia replied in a quiet voice and Bendy nodded, hoping that Alice would at least let her rest a a bit before getting to do anymore errands, he wasn't going to let her make the kid do any more of her errands, not if she was getting sick again.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright" he reassured her with a grin "you'll be out of here in no time."

"I hope so" Amelia whispered. The girl remained sitting whilst Bendy collected the rest of the power cores and he couldn't help but worry as her cough began to persist, could this be perhaps her Asthma getting worse after all, she barely had any medication on her right now so it was a possibility, she needed to get out of here and fast.

"Nearly done, I've just got one more to get then we'll head back if you feel like you can get up" the little toon called out.

"I think I'll be okay" Amelia replied as he returned to her "I feel a little better after sitting down." Bendy gave a small nod and helped her up, noticing that she still looked a little pale and asked if she wanted to rest a little more before heading back.

"Maybe a little nap won't hurt" Amelia replied.

"Good idea, you don't wanna be running around and doing Alice's errands if you're too exhausted" the toon implied before noticing a miracle station down the corridor "there's a miracle station just over there, you can take a nap in there and I'll stand guard." Nodding, Amelia stepped inside the station before curling up on the ground and closing her eyes whilst Bendy stood outside, keeping watch for any threats, especially his evil counterpart, if he got hold of Amelia then who knows what could happen, the little toon knew that the Ink Demon was after the little girl but he had no idea why, all he did know was that he had to protect her and make sure she gets out of this hell hole of a studio unharmed.

"Where are you my little errand girl?" Alice's voice said through the speakers around the floor "you're taking an awfully long time, that pesky Ink Demon better not have stolen you away because i'm not finished with you yet."

"She's taking a rest right now" Bendy replied "she wasn't looking too good when we came up here."

"Is this going to take long, because I don't like waiting" Alice demanded "but still, I can't have my little errand girl be too exhausted to do my errands so maybe a little nap will do, but she better return to me with the power cores as soon as she wakes up."

"Fine" Bendy replied "but I still don't like the fact that you're having a Nine year old asthmatic kid running around, doing your little errands, this isn't good for her health you know."

"Oh she'll be fine" Alice replied causing Bendy to scowl, she didn't seem that too concerned about Amelia's health, not caring that it could get worse. Letting out a deep sigh, he went to check on the girl when the room suddenly darkened as Inky veins began to crawl along the walls, giving the tell tale sign that his evil counterpart was on this floor somewhere and not wanting to deal with them at this present time, the normal version of Bendy quickly shifted inside the station where Amelia lay curled up on the ground, fast asleep and unaware of the dangerous presence outside. Bendy stood on the little seat inside and peered through the little peep hole on the door, watching as the Ink Demon stumbled into view, searching around.

"Amelia, are you here little Amelia?" he spoke as he searched around for the girl "where is that child?" he turned and faced the miracle station and the smaller Bendy inside looked at a sleeping Amelia with a worried expression, hoping that he wouldn't open the door and find them hiding in there "where are you Amelia Drew, don't you want to play?" he let out a wet chuckle "well, look's like you're not here but I will find you Amelia and I'll soon have you in my clutches." Once he had disappeared, toon Bendy quietly slipped out of the station and sat outside, waiting for Amelia to wake up.

About an hour passed by when the station door opened and a yawning Amelia stepped out, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead have a good nap?" Bendy asked "you've been asleep for at least an hour, must have been really exhausted huh?"

"Yeah I guess I was" Amelia replied "so did anything happen while I was taking a nap?"

"Oh nothing much, just Alice wanting to know what was taking so long but I told her that you was taking a nap, that's about it really" he replied, he didn't want to mention that the Ink Demon had been up here looking for her, looking at her the child still appeared to be a little peaky "anyway, I think we should get back, I think we've kept her waiting long enough." Bendy began making his way back to the elevator as Amelia slowly followed behind, still feeling slightly tight chested and she stopped to let out a handful of coughs but once she had finished and was about to continue onward, something hard hit her on the back of her head, causing the little girl to fall to the floor and her vision to become blurry but she could just make out a pair of shoes and white ink stained trousers moving into her blurred vision.

"Oh my little sheep, you should not have strayed this far" her ears were ringing but she could just make out that all too familiar voice "after all my little lost sheep, wandering is a terrible sin." That was the last thing Amelia heard before her world faded to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay kid, let's give Alice the power cores and see if she'll let you leave or have another errand for you to do before she lets you leave" Bendy said as he walked back to the elevator "I have to say you're pretty quiet, is everything okay?" he turned around to find that Amelia was no longer behind him "Amelia, kid, where are you?" thinking that she may have started having an asthma attack and fell down, he went back to investigate only to find that she was no longer on this floor and he immediately grew concerned.

"Amelia, where are you?" he called out but there came no answer, it was like she had completely disappeared into thin air and the little toon began to fear the worst, what if she had been taken "come on kid, where'd you go?"

"Is everything okay bud?" Bendy turned around to see Boris standing behind him "Where's Amelia?"

"I don't know, one minute she was behind me and then the next, she just disappeared" Bendy replied, his tone now sounding really worried "I think she may have been taken, because I don't think she would just go off alone."

"Okay just try and remain calm" Boris said "she couldn't have gotten far, we'll go find her."

"Ugh what is taking so long?" Alice spoke through the speakers "where is my little errand girl with my power cores?"

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well" Bendy whispered so that Alice couldn't hear him "but I'm going to have to tell her that Amelia's gone missing." The little toon took a deep sigh a headed back to the elevator to take it back down to level 9 and tell Alice that her little errand girl had possibly been taken.

Darkness, that was all she could see could she could feel a terrible pain on the the back of her head and she felt really woozy and dizzy. She tried to open her eyes but her head hurt too much to do so, but Amelia knew she wasn't alone as she could hear what sounded like two people speaking.

"My lord, I have brought you the girl."

"I knew you wouldn't fail me my prophet, I guess bringing you back proved to be worthy after all." Amelia groaned as she felt herself being shifted,like someone was handing her over to somebody else but she felt a hand on her forehead, followed by a hushing sound, like someone was trying to make her be quiet.

"Shush now Amelia, wouldn't want anyone finding out that I finally got you in my clutches now do we?" the little girl tried to open her eyes to see who was speaking but her head hurt to much from being hit "still no matter, now that I finally got you, you will never leave this place, you're mine now, Amelia Drew." Amelia slowly opened her eyes by a small crack and her vision was blurry but she could just make out a grinning, Ink covered face leering down at her, no, it couldn't be, the little girl tried to say something but her head hurt too much to even stay conscious and before long her world turned to darkness once again.

"Bendy" leered down at the small girl he held, watching as her eyes opened a small crack before closing again as a very much alive Sammy Lawrence appeared at his side. The Ink Demon had brought him back to life so that he could capture Amelia and he had succeeded in doing so, sneaking up on the child and rendering her unconscious was more easier than he thought it would be.

"Hmm, maybe I hit her a little too hard on the head" Sammy implied,looking at the girl, watching as she drifted in and out of consciousness " I think she's trying to wake up but is having a little trouble."

"Ugh I told you not to hit her too hard, I don't want what belongs to me damaged" "Bendy" replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone "I told you to just simply stun her."

"My apologies my Lord, perhaps I did hit her a little too hard on the head, but I'm sure she'll recover soon" Sammy replied "So tell me, why do you intend on keeping her alive?"

"Let's just say she's part of the studio and myself, like a family member" "Bendy" explained with a sinister grin.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked only for "Bendy" to grin in a sinister manner, saying he will explain all that in good time " I understand my lord."

"Good, you're free to leave now, I'll call you if I need you again." Sammy bowed and left the room as "Bendy" leered down at the child he was holding, watching as she drifted in and out of consciousness "this is where you belong now Amelia. You're never leaving here,you're mine now."

Meanwhile, toon Bendy, accompanied by Boris had arrived back at level nine to find a very irritated looking Alice waiting outside her chamber doors, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded.

"Where is my little errand girl?" she demanded, noticing that Amelia was no longer with them "where is she?" Taking a deep breath, Bendy made his way towards her.

"Well you see the thing is" he began "I believe that she may have possibly been captured the Ink Demon." The little toon watched as Alice's expression changed from being impatient to down right annoyed.

"And you just let him take my little errand girl?" she barked, causing the smaller, good version of Bendy to flinch "or did the stupid little girl let herself get caught by that filthy Demon?" she grabbed Bendy by his arm and held him in the air "TELL NOW NOW!"

"I I don't know what happened, one minute she was behind me and then the next she was gone" Bendy stammered as Alice snarled, bringing his face close to hers.

"How can you possibly know that the Ink Demon took her if you didn't see what happened" she pointed out "how do you know she isn't hiding anywhere or went wandering."

"Because she's too preoccupied in getting out of here than wandering off somewhere, also she's too scared to go off alone" the little toon replied "also you know that he, the Ink Demon has been hunting her down this whole time so that could be the only explanation why she disappeared into thin air." Alice snarled in frustration before releasing her grip on Bendy, letting him fall to the floor.

"Well it's such a shame that my little errand girl got stolen away, but still no matter" she locked her eyes on Boris who was standing by the bridge and a malicious grin spread across her features "at least you brought me something I've been after for so long, something that will make me beautiful again... a perfect Boris." She began making her way towards then ow scared wolf but Bendy jumped in between the pair of them, warning her to stay away but Alice simply scoffed in response before back handing the little toon, sending him flying across the floor, hitting his head as he landed before seeing black dots filling his vision and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Alice dragging Boris away.

Elsewhere in the studio, Amelia was beginning to come round, her head and whole body ached, also her chest felt tight, causing a slight wheeze with every breath she took. Groaning she tried to sit up but she felt like she was strapped down to something and as her vision cleared, she found herself to be in some sort of medical room and strapped down to some sort of hospital bed. The little girl tried to scream but she erupted into a coughing fit which was then followed by what sounded like a deep chuckle.

"So, finally awake are you?" a scared and confused Amelia watched as "Bendy" the evil, Ink Demon Bendy appeared out of the darkness and the little girl immediately tried to get up and run but forgot that she was tied down "I wouldn't do that if i was you, you're tied down so tightly that you won't be able to get away."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Oh silly little Amelia, if I was going to kill you I would have done so by now" "Bendy" replied as he stood next to the bed that she was strapped down to "but I do have some plans for you, that's why I want to keep you alive."

"What are you talking about?" she asked "what are you going to do with me?" the Ink Demon simply chuckled and stood next to the bed that Amelia was strapped down to, looming over her.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough young Amelia" he replied, watching as the girl winced in pain "oh what's wrong, is your head hurting, well no matter, it will soon pass." With her head hurting and terrified by the situation she was in right now, Amelia began to sob, where was her Bendy, the good one, did he know she'd been taken, why wasn't he here, the little girl was in a state of confusion.

"What's the matter, are you wandering where your little friend is, that little goody two shoes copy cat?" he mocked, watching as the child sobbed harder "hah, that little Ink splat probably doesn't even know you're gone and there's no one else here, it's just you and me child." Amelia whimpered as "Bendy" crouched next to the bed so that he was at her eye level, watching as she sobbed out of a mixture of pain and fear.

"Please, let me go" she begged, before falling into another coughing fit, causing "Bendy" to frown a little before fetching her inhaler, he had taken it from her pocket after tying her down and once he returned, he placed the device in her mouth before pressing the button.

"Sssshhh" he said, almost soothingly "can't have you dying on me can we, not when I need you alive." Once ensuring she had recovered, "Bendy" put the inhaler back on the desk in the corner of the room and returned to Amelia who was still quietly sobbing.

"Don't hurt me please" she whimpered "please don't hurt me."

"Oh silly little Amelia, I do not intend on causing you any harm, after all" he crouched back down by the bed again before grabbing the little girl's chin and turning her head so that she was facing him ""why would I want to hurt...my own grandchild?"


	11. Chapter 11

"W-what" Amelia stammered "but, you can't be him, you can't be Joey Drew." The Ink Demon or Joey as he was now known to be revealed,chuckled and stood at full height, sneering down at the child who was still tied down.

"Oh yes, it's true my dear, I am your grand father, why do you think I wanted to keep you alive once I found out who you were?" he replied "at first I thought you were just another intruder, breaking into my studio and I was going to do with you what I would normally do with an intruder and that would be to dispose of you, but after you fell through the floorboards, you left your little bag pack behind and after taking a little peek and discovering who you were, I vowed to hunt you down so that I could keep you here, alive of course and now that I have you in my clutches, you can never leave" his grin stretched further as he put his face up close to the confused and terrified little girl "you are a Drew after all, so this is where you belong."

"But I can't stay here, my Mommy and daddy will be worried about me" Amelia replied, her voice still sounding hoarse "also I need to be home because I have my medication there."

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little condition" Joey implied, picking up her inhaler and examining it "but no worry, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with it whilst your here."

"Why can't you just let me go?" the little girl asked.

"Oh silly child" Joey chuckled "do you really think I'm just going to let you leave this place so you can tell your little friends of even Mommy and Daddy about us?"

"I-I won't tell anybody, I swear" Amelia replied, her voice shaking "Please, I just want to go home."

"Why, after being stuck here for all these years and I recently find out I have a grand daughter, one who I never knew existed up until now, did you really think I was going to let you leave" he implied "never, you belong here now Amelia, you're part of the studio as much as I am, but don't worry my dear, I'm sure we can make you feel right at home here." Amelia whimpered, knowing that she was never going to get out of this, she was hoping that the real Bendy would show up and save her but there was no sign of him.

"Aww what's the matter?" Joey asked as the little girl whimpered in fear "are you hoping that your little friend is going to come and save you, well, if he does then" the girl let out a sob as he put his face up close to her own "I'll make sure he won't be able to save you, you're mine now and no one, not even that little pip squeak can change that." With every second that was passing, Amelia grew more confused and scared, also she was in quite a bad way, her head still hurt from being knocked out, plus her chest hurt every time she breathed which wasn't a good sign but she needed to keep herself from losing consciousness, she had to stay awake and figure out a way to get out of here, maybe if she asked Joey some questions then hopefully she's be able to stay awake if she kept talking.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked before letting out a small cough "if you are Joey Drew, my grandfather, then why and how do you look like this, an evil version of Bendy?"

"Now that is a rather interesting question" he replied "you see long ago, when I was just a weak, pathetic human being I grew sick, I was dying and basically I didn't want that to happen, I had so much more to live for and I had to think of a way so that I could live forever, now, I'm guessing you have seen the Ink machine which resides upstairs?" Amelia nodded "well you see, with that machine, I was able to transform myself into a version of my most famous cartoon creation and now I have become immortal, I am immune to any sickness and attacks that try to defeat me, I am no longer a mere,weak human, I am now the most feared being in this very studio, I am now the Ink Demon."

"So, you did this, just so you wouldn't die?" Amelia asked.

"Indeed little Amelia" Joey replied before a sinister idea came to his mind "you know, if perhaps you were to become a toon then maybe you wouldn't have to suffer from that little breathing problem of yours. Wouldn't you like that my little grand daughter, to become a toon and possible live forever?" Amelia was shocked by what she had just heard, he was planning on making her into a toon, maybe this was the reason he was keeping her alive.

"I-I don't want to be a turned into a toon" the girl rasped as Joey looked at her, seemingly frowning.

"But why not, if you was to become a toon then you could live forever, just like me" he crooned, watching as Amelia shook her head in disagreement "maybe, just maybe I could lure your parents here also and make them into living cartoons, then we can all live here for all eternity in this very studio, just one big happy living cartoon family."

"No" Amelia replied, she now sounded scared,if he was indeed planning on putting her inside the Ink machine to make her into a living cartoon then she had to figure out a way to escape but it would be difficult with her being strapped down to a bed with an eight foot tall Ink Demon nearby "I don't wanna."

"You think you have a choice in all this don't you, well you.." he saw that Amelia was on the verge of passing out, she had not yet full recovered from being hit on the head "hey!" he yanked her ponytail causing the child to become slightly more alert but still woozy "don't you know it's rude to fall asleep when someone is speaking to you. Now, as I was saying, you think you have a choice on if you want to become a toon, well bad news for you child, you don't, I'll make you into a toon and then you can spend the rest of your life here" he sneered as he put his face up close to her, causing the terrified little girl to whimper "after all, I'm not going to let my own grandchild leave the very place she is destined to be, you're a Drew and your place is here and pretty soon I'll have the rest of your family here also and I'll make them into living toons." Scared,Amelia let out a choked sob as the evil incarnate of Bendy that was once joey drew stood at full height and left the room, leaving her strapped down in the darkness and the little girl sobbed harder, where was Bendy, her Bendy, why hadn't he come and saved her, she began to worry that something may have happened to him, that could be the only reason why, he wouldn't just abandoned her like this.

"Bendy,where are you?" she whispered before having another coughing fit as the tightness in her chest increased, making it difficult for her to breath which wasn't a good sign as her inhaler was laying on a table at the other side of the room "someone, anyone, help me." Her coughing began to grow worse and before long, the little girl began fighting for air, her vision slowly becoming blurry and fading.

"B-Bendy" she mumbled weakly as her vision grew darker and darker "where are you?" As the energy slowly drifted from her, all Amelia could do was lay there, wheezing as she drifted in and out of consciousness, not noticing that Joey had returned along with Sammy Lawrence or that the pair of them had approached the almost unconscious child.

"Amelia,Amelia?" the grinning face of the Ink Demon was the last thing Amelia saw before her world finally turned to darkness.


End file.
